


Эксперименты

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), ptitza_ga



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Art, Asphyxiation, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art, OZDZ - Freeform, Other, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia, Бригада с того света, ОЗДЗ - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitza_ga/pseuds/ptitza_ga
Summary: Кайнде любопытный, иксар не менее любопытный, никакой гарантии, что в процессе не будет что-нибудь оторвано.
Relationships: Иксар/кайнде
Series: Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920901
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: ксенофилия, асфиксия

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kHu.jpg)


End file.
